


The Misadventures of Two Opposites

by JeevasManXIII



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, basically just a collection of drabbles that follow no set timeline, most of these short stories will refer to their SW3 designs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/JeevasManXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanbei is dark like shadows, and Hanbei is bright like the sun. </p><p>This odd pair must somehow find ways to make it through their hardships, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reassurance

"You can't sleep here, it's dangerous." Kanbei's voice broke through Hanbei’s slumber, and he felt a gloved hand gently shaking his shoulder as to further rouse him.

Hanbei let out a tired groan and his eyes fluttered open. He was met with a dark and piercing glare, the brow above the cold grey eyes was quirked in question.

"In the middle of a battlefield, one would hope to not find a child napping." Kanbei said sternly, the biggest frown plastered across his face. He seemed to be especially bothered by his own words, but he said them anyway. Hanbei wondered if he was always like this, saying things that bothered even himself.

"Are the enemy troops already here? I thought we had until nightfall." Hanbei mumbled while yawning. He sat up, and stretched his arms to the sky. An audible pop sounded from his back, and Kanbei’s brows furrowed even more than usual.

"Yes, they have been spotted nearby. Their cavalry is also bigger than we foresaw, and the battle is going to start very soon. So unless you get up, you shall be trampled." Kanbei explained quickly. His tone was rather venomous, and Hanbei knew why. Kanbei hated to make miscalculations, and though he would never admit it, Hanbei had always noticed that on his own, for he too hated to be wrong.

However, Hanbei couldn't help but smile as he stood. Now that Hanbei was fully awake, he had glanced over at Kanbei and noticed in his gloved hands he held Hanbei’s giant compass. Kanbei’s eyes followed the former’s gaze, and he handed the weapon to him faster than Hanbei could even comment.

The handle was still warm from where Kanbei’s hand had grasped it, and Hanbei’s chest filled with a similar warmth. But as he mulled over Kanbei’s earlier statement, that warmth slowly faded and he let out a bitter laugh,

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want me to be trampled, huh?"

The oncoming feel of the battle had started to overcome him. The lives they would be forced to take, and how most of their plans would have to be abandoned, due to the fact that they were made specifically for nighttime. It wasn’t as if they were completely unprepared, but they had a better chance of victory with their nighttime plans. An assured victory was the best way to not lose so many troops.

Hanbei also found himself dreading how Kanbei wouldn't be with him at all during the battle, as they were stationed in separate bases.

"I will see you after our victory." Kanbei murmured, sighing just faintly enough that Hanbei heard it. He then turned around, and began walking away.  

Hanbei bit his lip in thought, as he watched Kanbei get farther. He swallowed harshly, yearning to call after the taller strategist.

Kanbei got farther and farther away, until all Hanbei could see was the outline of his back.

He started choking up then, because the thought of how allies and friends can easily die in battle flashed through his mind. He had seen it happen many times before, and what the resulting despair and emptiness did to people.

Despite their countless battle experiences, Hanbei always felt uneasy about losing Kanbei. He couldn't even bring himself to think of what living in this world without him around would be like. He had unwittingly grown so used to Kanbei’s presence, that he could hardly remember how he had gotten through each day before meeting him. That was scary in itself, but to lose him would be....

After pondering over those thoughts, Hanbei was suddenly filled with the strong urge to run after Kanbei. In an instant, that urge grabbed ahold of him, and he ceased all thought. His body moved into action of its own accord.

Hanbei dropped his compass, and started running as fast as his feet would carry him in the direction Kanbei went. His hat flew off as his geta clip-clopped harshly upon the grass.

Hanbei ran until Kanbei was within sight. Kanbei didn’t hear a single thing out of place, but as Hanbei got even closer, he called out,

"Wait!"

Kanbei didn't have to time to turn, however, because as soon as Hanbei reached the strategist, he jumped onto his back. Hanbei wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him, and buried his head into the broad shoulder.

Kanbei grunted and leaned forward to support the sudden weight, but he remained silent. Either he was speechless with shock, or he had somehow expected this situation.  

Whatever it was, tears that usually were held back started to fall from Hanbei’s eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, and slowly whispered,

"Kanbei....Don't leave me, not yet..."

His arms tightened around Kanbei, and his hands gripped each other across the armored-chest. Kanbei really seemed at a loss for words, and did not stir or even make a move to loosen Hanbei’s arms. To his surprise, Kanbei’s hands, hesitatingly, came up to support his legs.

Hanbei pressed his face harder into Kanbei’s shoulder then, hit with the sudden realization of how childish he was acting. This sort of behavior was certainly unlike him, for even Hanbei thought his actions through before executing them.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I started thinking about what would happen if I never saw you again, and it made me really scared to think I could lose you." Hanbei forced himself to say, hoping his voice wasn’t muffled by the cloth of Kanbei’s robe.

At this, Kanbei softly gasped as he snapped from his reverie. He reached a hand over his shoulder, and awkwardly stroked Hanbei’s hair in an attempt to comfort him. Then he finally found his voice,

"That day…. It might be today, or it might be tomorrow. I could fall in battle at anytime, and so could you. Besides, shouldn’t I be the one worried, given your sickly condition?" Kanbei's words weren't outwardly reassuring, but to Hanbei, he understood Kanbei’s feelings even if his words couldn’t properly convey them. And it made him feel better, if only by a little.

"I know, but, I simply can't bare the thought of you being gone. I don't even know why, and yet I feel like I wouldn't be able to live on without you by my side. There are many people I care about, but the thought of living without _you_ makes me hope that illness overcomes me if you were to die." Hanbei confessed, lifting his head up into Kanbei’s touch.

Kanbei’s body started shifting, and Hanbei fell off his back. Before he even realized what was happening, robed arms suddenly wrapped around him, and he was enveloped by a warmth.

To most, Kanbei’s demeanor may have been one of the coldest, but he more than made up for it with his warm body temperature. His hands were the warmest Hanbei had felt in a long time.

Kanbei brought a gloved hand up to his face and brushed strands of dark hair out of his eyes, being mindful of the armored claws attached to his gloves, lest he scratch Hanbei.

His mouth opened to speak, but Kanbei’s hand moved to cover it. Kanbei cut through the silence with his deep voice, and he merely uttered,

“Hanbei.”

He looked up when Kanbei called his name. Their eyes met for only a moment before Hanbei’s vision suddenly blurred, and chapped lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was gentle and tender, and everything Kanbei was not. Hanbei’s tears stopped flowing, and he brought his arms up to embrace Kanbei back.

Kanbei drew away a few moments later, however, and his arms quickly released Hanbei.

The usually pale and stoic countenance was flushed, but his brows were relaxed and his expression was warm. Those cold steel eyes were melted, and did not glare like usual- but looked upon Hanbei reassuringly, conveying all of the feelings he was unable to with words.

Hanbei removed his arms from around Kanbei then, and took a step back. He looked up at the taller man, his brown eyes peering into the grey ones, and Hanbei gave the biggest grin that he could muster, and he meant it when he said,

“I’m alright now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So this is the first of many random stories I've written for KanHan. Most of them I wrote two or so years ago, so that means I need to do some major editing to ensure that they aren't too terrible. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this first one, and thanks for reading~


	2. Honest To A Fault

They had both come out for a breath of the fresh night air, lounging on the porch outside of Kanbei’s first floor quarters. Their faces were faintly illuminated by the stars above, Kanbei’s pale complexion more so than his own.

Hanbei glanced over at the taller strategist who was seated to his left, looking sternly up at the night sky. There was something Hanbei had been wanting to know the other’s opinion of, but perhaps now wasn’t the time.

He decided to lighten the mood before posing his question, and thought long and hard about what the other would find amusing. He eventually settled on something, and asked,

“Kanbei-dono, do you know why I wear geta?”

Kanbei turned his attention to Hanbei as he spoke, but then his gaze hardened, as if to say ‘why are you even asking me this’. Hanbei merely smiled, and answered his own question,

“So I can look taller!”

Kanbei’s expression didn’t seem to change much, but, one of his brows was slightly quirked, and there was a brief flicker of amusement in his grey eyes. Hanbei figured that small reaction would have to do, and considered how he should ask what’s been on his mind since he met the taller man.

Hanbei took a deep breath, turning to glance at him.

He admired how the moonlight and stars illuminated the pale face, it was almost ghostly. He felt a sudden longing to reach out and gently stroke the taut skin of Kanbei’s face, but he knew that Kanbei would brush his hand off, and possibly even order Hanbei to leave. He didn’t want that.

Hanbei was determined to get a response from Kanbei, and he had finally found the right words to use after all this time.

“Why do you take the time to tie up only a small portion of your hair in the back? Why not tie up all of it?”

_That was easier then he'd thought it'd be._

Hanbei was nervous at first, but his immense curiosity had gotten the better of him. He was satisfied with his great word choices, so the only thing left now was Kanbei’s response.

The other strategist studied his face, wondering if he was being serious or not. This was the Mighty Hanbei Takenaka, well-known for his high intellect, and yet here he was, nervously asking Kanbei about his hair-styling habits. Kanbei was confused as to why such inquiries would inhibit Hanbei’s usually relaxed-demeanor, but he decided to humor him anyways.

Turning a harsh glare at Hanbei, Kanbei replied with his own question,

“What reason do you have for asking me this?”        

Hanbei looked taken aback, and glanced away, scratching the back of his head.

“Uh... Well, I was just wondering. You don’t actually have to answer,” Hanbei muttered, laughing in a forced way.

_He had fallen for it._

Kanbei couldn’t help smirking in satisfaction, which immediately had Hanbei confused.   

“It’s fashionable, and it takes much less time than pulling back all of my hair would.” Kanbei answered, nearly chuckling at the dumbstruck expression on Hanbei’s face.

“What? Really?! I didn’t know you cared about looking fashionable, this is a surprising discovery!” Hanbei exclaimed, his initial shock dissolved into joy as he thought over the new information.

Kanbei’s earlier amusement was quite short-lived, as Hanbei instantly started teasing him. Hanbei had turned the tide in his favor, and Kanbei now regretfully found himself on the losing side.

Hanbei kept bursting into laughter every time he looked at Kanbei, particularly when he caught sight of his small ponytail. Hanbei ended up clutching at his sides as they started aching from his laughing.  

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it! I never would have expected you to be into fashion.... So, do you even keep track of what’s popular with women these days?” Hanbei managed to say between laughter and gasps for air.

“I have no interest in what attracts women,” Kanbei abruptly stated.

He had become increasingly annoyed by Hanbei’s constant laughing fits and taunts, but the more he watched the smaller man convulse in merriment, the more he felt the corner’s of his own mouth twitching. It took all his willpower to keep the involuntary urges to smile under control, as he didn’t want to encourage Hanbei’s current enjoyment. Hanbei seemed to be able to pick up on his lack of sternness, however, and grinned in a way that could only be described as the face of an Oni mask.  

“Ohoho, is that so? Does that mean you're confident in your ability to attract a partner? How sly!” Hanbei winked, and lightly slapped his hand across Kanbei’s back. He erupted into giggles.

This time, however, they seemed more tame than before, and Hanbei’s cheery expression soon fell.

He eventually started coughing, keeling over and covering his mouth with a hand to muffle the harsh sound. Kanbei was unsure of what to do at first, but he decided on patting Hanbei’s back to help him get the coughs out.

Once the coughing spasm stopped, they sat in silence. The only sounds were the deep breaths Hanbei was taking, and the distant chirping of cicadas and crickets.  

After minutes of no conversation, Hanbei slowly scooted closer to Kanbei. He distractedly wondered how Kanbei would react if he were to rest his head upon his broad shoulder. Hanbei shivered as he noticed that the warmth of Kanbei's body lay just within his reach, and he ended up nestling even closer, until his arm brushed against Kanbei’s.

Humming contently, Hanbei glanced upward, just in time to see a shooting star flash by.

_Please let us just stay like this for awhile._

"What are you doing?" Kanbei slowly asked, referring to their sudden closeness. Hanbei could feel his arm twitching, almost like he wanted to either push Hanbei away, or wrap his arm around him.

"I was getting cold, and you seemed to be quite warm." Hanbei blatantly replied, shrugging.

"I see. Perhaps we should go inside and have tea then?" Kanbei said, concern was evident in his tone.

After remembering how stubborn Hanbei can be in hiding his bad health, Kanbei abruptly stood up. The lack of contact made Hanbei feel like a cold breeze had blown in his face, the warmth of his companion had been so comforting.

"Ah, tea sounds good..."

Hanbei slowly got to his feet beside Kanbei, and was acutely aware of the sharp pain that shook his chest at the thought that Kanbei didn't want to be in such close proximity to him.

_He’s not just being shy about his feelings this time._

Hanbei padded over to the screen door before Kanbei, and slid it open with a gentle grip. Kanbei raised an eyebrow as Hanbei gestured for him to go in first. Kanbei’s expression showed that he was deep in thought, but only for a moment.

"Your behavior has been odd this evening, are you feeling alright?" He inquired.

Hanbei was taken aback by the sudden concern. It may not have been much, but coming from Kanbei, this was more than he was used to.

Hanbei quickly shook his head though, as Kanbei passed by him and went through the door,

"No, I've actually been in good health lately."

He let out a quiet laugh, wanting Kanbei to nod in acceptance. He soon did, and refrained from prying.

Hanbei stepped inside the room after him, and mumbled,

"It's because I have you to look after me..."

"What was that?" Kanbei asked, oblivious.

Kanbei’s sharp ears had picked up on his voice, but thankfully, not his words. Hanbei wouldn’t be able to face his friend without turning bright red if he had properly heard.

"Oh, nothing important," Hanbei said, holding his hands up. Kanbei gave him a weird look, but again- did not pry.

They soon settled inside Kanbei’s room, cozy warm under the thick kotatsu, sipping freshly brewed tea.

Despite the fact that it was just Kanbei’s room, Hanbei felt oddly uneasy this time. His nerves were on edge, and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

His hands shook as he held his teacup, but he swiftly finished the last drops of warm liquid, and gently set the cup down. He moved to lay on his side, resting his head in his hand.

Kanbei was still taking small sips of his own tea, but he glanced over just as Hanbei was yawning.

He took one last drink, and reached a hand to snuff out most of the candles lighting the table.  

"You may sleep here, but I'm sure you'll find it colder than your quarters. My futon is folded up over there, you can help yourself," Kanbei said, pointing towards a corner of the room.

"I don’t mind the cold all that much." Hanbei mumbled, and then added,

“Thank you, Kanbei-dono.”

He collected the futon, its cushions, and the two blankets, bringing them next to Kanbei. He laid everything out sloppily, but it still looked comfortable. Kanbei watched him closely, smiling as Hanbei finally gave up trying to make the blankets line up properly.

“We should share the futon, if you don’t mind. I would rather be cramped then have you fall ill.” Kanbei spoke softly, his usual harsh tone was replaced with a more relaxed and gentle one.

Hanbei felt his ears burn up as he turned to face him.

“I don’t mind at all.” He managed to say clearly, looking Kanbei directly in his eyes.

“Infact, I’d love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Kanbei is good at reading social cues with Hanbei, and enjoys teasing him at times by being especially 'rude' or intimidating. I also believe that Hanbei gets selectively embarrassed- like he can be brazen about some things, but is surprisingly innocent when it comes to others, and thus can become a little shy. 
> 
> Btw, I apologize for my rough writing style, it's probably a major headache to read =3=;
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to get this out before Valentine's, as I plan on writing a one-shot for a different fandom(Yowamushi Pedal, lol). 
> 
> Well, I just hope this chapter wasn't too incredibly weird, and thanks again for reading!


End file.
